


Our Beautiful Mistake

by slytherakin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU maybe, Angel Castiel, Angst, Character Deaths, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherakin/pseuds/slytherakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon and an angel fall in love at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Beautiful Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another angst-y Destiel fic from me! This actually happens when I'm bored and have lot of stuff to do. Ha. Also, this has not been beta-d yet. So, forgive me if there are wrong grammars or spellings. (Feel free me to correct me.) Anyways, I hope y'all like this one. It's simple and heartbreaking (?).
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. If I did, Destiel would already be canon since Season 4.

**Our Beautiful Mistake**

A long, long time ago, before Galileo, Aristotle, and Alexander the Great existed, there was once a demon and an angel. They were known for their cunning abilities, intelligence, power and most of all… their tale of love.

 

The demon was called Dean. The angel, Castiel.

 

Castiel was a soldier angel. He fought for what his Father thinks is right. The said angel was one of the most beautiful angels God created. Castiel was unique in many ways. He was different because of his eyes and wings. Said eyes were of deep blue that is the ocean and the skies would stand next to him, they’d be nothing. And said wings – they were pitch black unlike the other angels’ white wings. They were huge that it reached until his feet. It hung on his back like a cape. From inside and out, dear Castiel was God’s perfect angel. He was loved by everyone. And God was proud of his own Castiel.

 

Dean was the son of Lucifer. Whatever his Father said, he strictly obeyed. Out of all Lucifer’s children, he was the good son. He had fought his Father’s wars against their arch enemies centuries ago and won every single one of them. Dean wasn’t afraid of those puny, little angels. And Lucifer was very proud of him. The demon wasn’t born with just skills and tactics in battle, they also said that he was the most handsome demon ever lived. He was the same replica as his Father. But his ever green eyes were from his human mother (so, the tales would say). The colour of his and Castiel’s eyes would certainly replace Earth and its skies and oceans together.

 

However, no matter how perfect they were, angels and demons and other gods still envied them.

 

One day, something terrible had happened. Both God and Lucifer did not plan any of it. The demon and the angel met. Instantly, when they laid their eyes on each other, they knew.

 

 _“You’re a demon,”_ Castiel said.

 

 _“You’re an angel of the Lord,”_ Dean replied.

 

_“Does this stop me from loving you, Dean?”_

_“No. Because it wouldn’t stop me from loving you too, Cas.”_

 

They both fell in love like they have never been in love before. Days had gone by and they were filled with utter bliss and joy and contentment.

 

But it was wrong. God hated Lucifer. Lucifer loathed God. And for their sons to be together, it was completely wrong.

 

Falling in love was the greatest sin an angel could commit.

Falling in love was a sign of weakness for a demon.

 

Fate was cruel. It was just one sick trick played to them.

 

They fell in love still until Heaven and Hell broke them apart.

 

Dean was anguished. Castiel was devastated.

 

Castiel was a soldier angel. And now… he’s fighting for what he thinks is right. Dear Castiel rebelled against Heaven – his own family, his brothers and sisters and his Father.

 

Down from heaven the angel went. To save his beloved Dean from his torment. From his suffering. But too late, Castiel was. The soldier couldn’t even save the only person that matters to him the most.

 

Death. It was Lucifer’s punishment to our brave Dean. Death was the answer to Dean’s happiness. Death was God’s cruel gift to him. Death was his last goodbye to Castiel.

 

Poor Castiel cried. Right there, in front of Lucifer did Castiel’s heart screamed in agony. He lost the other part of his soul, mind, and body. He was half a heart without Dean.

With a tear-streaked face and hunched wings, did Castiel beg to take his life away.

 

_“What is the purpose of my heart when it is no longer beating for someone? What is the purpose of my days and nights living knowing that half of me does not longer exist? Release me from my misery and I shall be happy again.”_

 

No one understood our angel’s pain. With his words, Lucifer with his own bare hands took Castiel away from his wretchedness. The Heavens cried God himself couldn’t do anything. He was supposed to be the All Mighty God… yet, not even the death of his own son he could stop.

 

God finally understood now. That regret always happens in the end. And it’s when you lose someone…

 

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you for your time reading this. Your kudos or comments make me happy and full.


End file.
